


2021

by YOrememberme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOrememberme/pseuds/YOrememberme
Summary: That was a hard year~A new one to look forward to!
Kudos: 1





	2021

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonWarrior07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarrior07/gifts).



Hey! Shishi~

How are ya doin'? I miss you so much, my baby kouhai~ <3  
I hope you're in great health!!  
I wish you a happy new year, filled with happiness and health~  
Can't wait to talk to you soooon (i have lotsa things to tell ya)

Say hi to your sis (miss you LingLing) and family for me~ 

Your senpai,  
Rai.

<3333333333333


End file.
